The Mask I Hold
by minants
Summary: Kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu masih terasa seakan kemarin. Masih terasa rasa dingin tangan Fukuda yang ia genggam. Kini dirinya menjadi profiler dan Aomine sebagai rekannya dipindahkan ke Kyoto setelah membongkar kasus kriminal anak pengusaha penting dan bertemu kembali dengan Akashi, yang tak seperti dipikirkan oleh Aomine, memiliki kisah dalam di antara mereka. Future Fic


Waktu seakan berjalan sangat lambat di akhir pertandingan final Inter High. Semua orang diam melihat bola berwarna oranye itu melayang di udara, berputar menuju ring. Para pemain di bangku cadangan saling berpegangan tangan sambil berdoa dalam hati. Bola itu menjadi poin penentu apakah Seirin akan kalah sekali lagi dengan musuh bebuyutannya, Rakuzan, atau dapat membalas kekalahan di Winter Cup sebelumnya.

 _Ah, Winter Cup_ , ringis Furihata dalam hati saat mengingat kekalahan itu. Matanya bahkan tidak sanggup melihat bola oranye itu, malah tertuju pada sahabatnya, Fukuda, yang menggenggam tangan manager tim sekaligus kekasihnya, Hotaru, yang juga merupakan adik kelas mereka.

Hotaru bergabung menjadi manager beberapa hari sebelum Inter High tahun lalu. Permainan Kagami di pertandingan-pertandingan besar antar SMA lah yang membuatnya masuk Seiren dan menjadi manager klub basket. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka memiliki manager sehingga tidak ada orang khusus yang dapat mengajari dan membimbing Hotaru selain Furihata, Kawahara, dan Fukuda yang selalu duduk di bangku cadangan dan tanpa sadar melakukan setiap hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh manager. Furihata keluar dari pilihan karena entah mengapa, dia selalu mendapatkan pelatihan khusus dari para kelas tiga setiap harinya (selesai Inter High pun terungkap alasannya, Furihata ditunjuk menjadi kapten). Furihata tidak tahu pasti bagaimana kisah selanjutnya karena Kawahara sibuk tertawa setiap kali dia meninggalkan Hotaru dan Fukuda sendirian dan menolak untuk menjelaskannya. 5 bulan kemudian, mereka berdua mengatakan mereka berpacaran.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kawahara menyusul Fukuda melepas status _single_ nya.

Lucu bagaimana basket yang menjadi alatnya untuk mendapatkan pacar, malah membuat Furihata melupakan hal itu dan fokus pada tanggungjawabnya sebagai kapten. Dia sudah menulis seribu alasan mengapa dia tidak cocok menjadi kapten sejak hari bertepatannya para kelas tiga mengundurkan diri untuk fokus belajar. Akan tetapi Aida sendiri yang meyakinkannya bahwa ia adalah pilihan terbaik walaupun Seiren memiliki Kagami dan Kuroko yang membuat tim mereka dipandang tinggi oleh sekolah lain. Bahkan Aida yakin tim mereka akan semakin lebih baik karena dia berhasil membuat ayahnya menggantikannnya sebagai pelatih karena dia juga harus memikirkan pelajaran dan masa depannya.

Winter Cup membuktikan sebaliknya.

Mungkin karena 3 orang kelas tiga yang merupakan pemain _wah_ digantikan dengan 2 pemain kelas satu dan Furihata yang kemampuannya masih jauh di bawah mereka membuat Kuroko menjadi semakin menonjol, trik-trik Kuroko tidak lagi hal yang patut diwaspadai tim lawan. _Misdirection_ hanya ampuh untuk beberapa menit di awal dan untuk beberapa tim tertentu yang sudah pasti bukan tim-tim yang berhasil masuk Winter Cup, membuat mereka kewalahan untuk mengalahkan lawannya dan tumbang di perempat final melawan Rakuzan.

Atau mungkin, memang Furihata lah yang gagal sebagai seorang kapten. Inter High sebelumnya dia tidak perlu berhadapan dengan Rakuzan karena para _starter_ Seiren tampil dengan sangat gemilang walaupun Kiyoshi masih berada di Amerika untuk terapi, tidak seperti Winter Cup pertama mereka. Pergantian pemain hanya terjadi antara Kuroko dan Konegai. Jadi ketika Furihata dihadapkan dengan Akashi di Winter Cup tanpa persiapan sebelumnya, dia hancur. Akashi berhasil mempermainkannya seakan dia baru saja belajar bagaimana cara bermain basket.

Kekalahan itu menghancurkan semangat tim. Rasanya seperti kekalahan mereka saat melawan Touou tahun lalu. Tapi bagi Furihata, itu jauh lebih buruk dari kekalahan lainnya.

Butuh waktu lama dan banyak bantuan dari kelas tiga terutama Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi untuk membuat Furihata bangkit kembali. Dia berlatih lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Mentalnya jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Ia bertekad untuk mengalahkan Akashi di pertandingan resmi selanjutnya, apapun itu.

Kali ini seperti tahun lalu, di pertandingan strategis, final Inter High, mereka kembali dipertemukan. Pertandingan berlangsung sengit. Poin saling mengejar. Tidak ada yang mau bersantai sedikit. Walaupun para _Uncrowned King_ sudah tidak lagi bermain di Rakuzan tapi Rakuzan tetap lah tim yang sangat tangguh. Kedua tim berperang strategi, saling menjebak satu sama lain. Walaupun matanya tidak seperti mata Akashi, Furihata berusaha keras memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang mungkin menjadi kebiasaan lawan yang dapat ia manipulasi dengan beberapa masukan dari pelatih dan Kuroko.

Terlepas dari tekadnya, menghadapi Akashi tetap saja menguras tenaga. Dia jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya tapi beberapa kali pelatih harus menggantinya dengan _point guard_ kelas satu agar dia tidak menghabiskan tenaga dan mulai mengatur strategi baru dari luar lapangan. Kaki dan pantatnya pun mulai sakit setelah berkali-kali menjadi sasaran _ankle-break_.

Di detik terakhir, saat Seiren memimpin dengan dua poin, _shooting guard_ Rakuzan berhasil menembak bola dari daerah tiga poin tanpa gangguan berarti dari Seiren. Waktu selesai saat bola hanya berjarak dua meter dari ring. Orang awam sekalipun tahu bola itu akan masuk ke dalam ring tapi Furihata tetap berdoa sebuah keajaiban terjadi yang membuat bola bergeser sedikit dari titik sebenarnya.

Doanya tidak terkabul.

* * *

Pelatih Aida Kagetora menraktir mereka makan sepuasnya di restoran dekat stadion setelah upacara penutupan Inter High selesai. Beberapa alumni yang kuliah dan bekerja di Tokyo juga datang meramaikan acara. Pemain-pemain kelas satu tersipu malu bertemu dengan pendiri klub basket, terutama Kiyoshi yang akhirnya kembali ke Jepang. Alumni, senior maupun junior saling bertukar kisah seakan mereka tidak baru saja kalah di final Inter High.

Tidak semua.

Furihata hanya diam sambil mengaduk makanannya dengan wajah tidak nafsu. Sebenarnya dia ingin pulang dan menangis di kamarnya. Ya, mereka semua menangis di ruang ganti tadi tapi air mata itu belum cukup membuatnya lega. Dia mencoba mengatakan beberapa alasan untuk pulang cepat tapi bibirnya tak bisa digerakkan. Suara dering telepon dari ibunya yang memintanya untuk segera pulang karena hari sudah malam dan khawatir sesuatu terjadi karena sedang ramainya berita tentang anak-anak sekolah yang diculik lalu dimutilasi. Furihata tersenyum tipis, akhirnya sebuah alasan yang kuat untuk pulang.

"Uh, _ano_ , ibuku memintaku untuk segera pulang," kata Furihata setelah dia menutup teleponnya.

"Secepat ini, Furihata- _kun_? Aku baru saja bertemu dengan kapten baru kita," protes Kiyoshi.

"Tapi ibuku—"

Hyuuga menepuk kepala Kiyoshi dari belakang dan mendecak. "Jangan pikirkan dia, Furihata- _kun_. Pulang saja. Perkataan ibumu lebih penting."

Furihata mengangguk pelan. Dia segera memasukkan _smartphone_ nya ke dalam tas olahraga dan memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal. Setelah memberi salam dengan bungkukkan rendah dan berterima kasih kepada sang pelatih, dia pun keluar dari restoran. Dia melangkah cepat hampir berlari menuju halte terdekat.

 _Bruk!_

"Sei- _chan_!"

Furihata meringis pelan karena rasa sakit setelah pantatnya menabrak aspal lumayan keras dan karena takdir yang mempertemukannya dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui sekarang dengan cara seperti drama-drama murah di televisi. Ada apa dengan nasibnya hari ini?

Furihata melirik lelaki cantik yang bergelar _Uncrowned King_ itu membantu si rambut merah yang sangat ia benci hari ini bangun dari posisinya yang tidak jauh beda dari Furihata. Ternyata tidak hanya alumni Seiren yang menyempatkan diri untuk berkumpul dengan tim lama, Rakuzan juga. Dia sendiri tidak tertarik untuk bangkit maupun berganti posisi untuk saat ini. Mental dan fisiknya terlalu lelah untuk semua yang terjadi. Namun sepasang tangan tiba-tiba menariknya bangun.

"Furi, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tanpa menoleh, ia tahu itu adalah Fukuda. Dia tidak menjawab. Hanya menghela napas dengan tangan menutup wajahnya.

"Hey, aku masih menunggu kata maaf," cibir Mibuchi. "Kau sudah seenaknya menabrak Sei- _chan_ jadi bukankah seharusnya kau meminta maaf?"

Furihata langsung membalasnya dengan nada kasar. "Maaf."

Kening Mibuchi mengerut kesal. "Katakan dengan—"

"Reo," sela Akashi cepat. "Biarkan saja. Ayo pergi."

Setelah sosok dua orang itu hilang di antara lautan manusia, Furihata kembali berjalan menuju halte yang berada tidak jauh di depan mereka. Fukuda hanya mengikutinya dari belakang seakan sadar sang kapten ingin waktu tenang. Rumah mereka memang searah tapi bukan itu alasan ia mengikuti kaptennya pulang. Furihata bukanlah orang yang senang mengeluh. Terkadang tidak ada yang sadar apa yang ia pikirkan jika dia tidak pernah mengatakannya. Namun kekalahan mereka hari ini pasti kembali membuatnya hancur. Sebagai sahabatnya, Fukuda siap untuk mendengarkan apapun jika Furihata ingin mengatakannya atau setidaknya keberadaannya cukup untuk memberitahukan sang kapten bahwa ia selalu ada untuknya.

Bus malam itu cukup ramai. Mereka berdua berdiri di daerah belakang setelah merelakan kursi mereka untuk sepasang suami-istri lanjut usia. Tidak ada pertukaran cerita di antara mereka. Furihata sibuk memperhatikan jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota terang benderang dengan lampu dimana-mana dan Fukuda membalas setiap _email_ yang masuk, entah dari Hotaru, timnya, teman-teman di sekolah maupun orangtuanya.

Kening Fukuda mengerut bingung ketika Furihata turun satu halte sebelum halte dekat rumah mereka tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Mungkin Furihata ingin berjalan sedikit lebih lama untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dia hanya diam sambil berjalan di sampingnya. Saat bus pergi setelah mereka turun, Furihata tertawa pelan. Tawa itu tidak menyiratkan ada sesuatu yang lucu. Tawa itu terdengar sangat sedih.

"Untuk apa ikut turun? Aku ingin sendiri," gumam Furihata pelan. Tidak terdengar marah sama sekali, hanya terdengar lelah.

Fukuda mendeham panjang. "Untuk memastikan kaptenku pulang dengan selamat, tentu saja."

"Kapten apanya," Furihata mendengus pelan. "aku tidak pantas menjadi kapten."

"Sejauh ini, aku sendiri yakin kau pantas menjadi kapten dan sudah melihat buktinya sendiri."

"Kekalahan ini adalah buktinya, 'kan?"

"Furi," Fukuda menggeleng pelan. "tidak semua orang harus selalu menang. Kau pernah mengatakan ini saat aku gagal menjadi _starter_ untuk Winter Cup sebelumnya, 'setiap orang memiliki 5 paket sukses dan 5 paket gagal. Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena merasakan setiap kegagalan di awal karena artinya kau hanya akan merasakan kesuksesan pada akhirnya.' Dan aku masih mempercayai perkataanmu. Paket kegagalan kita sekarang mungkin akan segera habis dan diganti dengan paket kesuksesan. Kau lihat sendiri pertandingan hari ini. Setelah kalah 20 poin tanpa sekalipun memimpin poin di Winter Cup, kita bisa mengimbangi Rakuzan sekarang! Tidak berlebihan jika aku yakin 100% kita akan mengalahkan mereka selanjutnya."

Furihata hanya diam mendengarnya. Kata-kata itu ia dapatkan dari buku yang ia baca di perpustakaan sekolah. Menjadi bagian komite perpustakaan memang sangat menguntungkan. Tidak hanya tugas-tugasnya dapat dikerjakan dengan mudah karena ada beribu referensi yang bisa ia gunakan sesuka hati, dia punya bisa mempelajari hal-hal baru setiap harinya. Buku pula yang mengobati hatinya setelah kekalahan Winter Cup kemarin.

Untuk pertama kalinya, bibirnya tersenyum tulus. Masih tidak selebar biasanya, hanya terangkat sedikit tapi tetap saja senyuman tulus dari hati. Fukuda benar. Seiren punya kesempatan untuk kembali menjadi pemenang. Kagami, Kuroko, Kawahara dan Fukuda sendiri bilang masih belum mau meninggalkan klub basket sebelum mengalahkan Rakuzan dan menjadi pemenang Winter Cup sekali lagi. Hanya Furihata yang belum memberikan kepastian. Tapi jika Kawahara dan Fukuda yang hanya menjadi pemain cadangan tidak ingin menyerah, dia sebagai kapten juga harus bangkit dan kembali berjuang.

"Kau benar. Berikan aku waktu semalam lalu kita berjuang lagi besok," jawab Furihata akhirnya.

Fukuda tertawa. "Eiiii, tapi pelatih Aida bilang kita libur besok. Kau masih punya 2 hari untuk menangisi kekalahanmu dan mengumpat Akashi."

Furihata tertawa keras kali ini dan membuat Fukuda tertawa lebih keras. Untung saja mereka melewati jalan pintas bukan jalan raya jadi orang-orang tidak akan menghakimi mereka lewat tatapan karena tertawa sekeras itu. Keadaan mulai mencair. Mereka saling bercanda dan menggoda satu sama lain sampai di titik perpisahan mereka karena rumah Fukuda berbeda beberapa blok dari rumah Furihata. Mereka berpamitan sambil tetap menyindir satu sama lain sebelum berjalan ke arah yang berbeda.

Tanpa Furihata sadari, seseorang mengikuti mereka. Tapi Fukuda sadar saat ia berbelok kiri dan melihat sosok hitam bersembunyi di balik tembok. Dia berpura-pura tidak sadar dan berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil sesekali melirik keadaan. Orang itu tetap lurus mengikuti Furihata dengan balok kayu di tangannya. Melihat itu, dia segera berbalik arah dan berlari mengejar sahabatnya.

Dia sampai tepat waktu sebelum balok kayu itu mengenai Furihata. Dia mendorong orang itu dan menarik Furihata berlari secepat mungkin yang merupakan hal yang cukup sulit karena sang kapten terlalu kaget dan tubuhnya kaku beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia dapat menguasai tubuhnya lagi. Namun keterlambatannya bereaksi membuat mereka mudah dikejar dan kali ini Fukuda yang menjadi korban pukulan pertama. Balok kayu itu selanjutnya mengenai kepala Furihata sebelum Furihata dapat melakukan sesuatu.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Pandangannya gelap seketika.

Ketika dia berhasil mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, mereka berada di dalam sebuah ruangan kecil dengan pencahayaan minim. Fukuda masih belum sadarkan diri, kepalanya bersandar di bahu Furihata, tubuhnya penuh memar dan darah. Dia menepuk pipi sahabatnya, berharap Fukuda segera sadar. Tapi tangannya kaku begitu kulit tangannya bersentuhan dengan pipi Fukuda. Pipinya sangat dingin.

Dengan perlahan, Furihata mengubah posisi Fukuda menjadi terlentang di atas lantai yang dingin. Pikiran buruk mulai hinggap di otaknya. Dia berusaha membangunkan Fukuda bagaimana pun caranya. Dengan menepuk wajahnya, dengan menggoyangkan tubuhnya, dengan berteriak di dekat telinga. Tidak satu pun berhasil membangunkan sahabatnya walaupun Fukuda lah yang paling mudah bangun di antara mereka.

Dengan tangan bergetar dan helaan napas menyerah, Furihata mendekatkan telinganya ke dada Fukuda.

Tidak ada suara detak jantung yang terdengar.

Sekitar 2 jam kemudian, pintu dibuka paksa oleh sekelompok orang berpakaian polisi yang sigap menariknya keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia langsung dipeluk oleh orangtuanya saat cahaya matahari mengenai kulitnya. Matanya melihat sekitar tempat itu.

Terlalu banyak orang. Sebagian besar orang asing. Dia juga melihat semua tim basket Seiren di sana yang terlihat sangat lega dan ingin mendatanginya tapi ragu. Air matanya mulai mengalir saat melihat sebuah keluarga yang rumahnya sering ia datangi setiap akhir pekan. Sang ibu menangis keras melihat jasad anaknya penuh luka.

Furihata menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada ibunya.

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Seiren berhasil memenangkan Winter Cup dengan Furihata sebagai kapten. Dalam pidatonya, Furihata mempersembahkan piala Winter Cup untuk teman mereka yang tak lagi bisa bersama mereka.

 _Terima kasih Fukuda yang sudah menemaniku di saat aku jatuh dan membuatku bangkit lagi. Kemenangan ini tidak akan terjadi tanpamu._

Tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang terjadi kepada Furihata dan Fukuda malam itu. Semua terjadi sangat cepat dan Furihata langsung pingsan dengan sekali pukulan, berbeda dengan Fukuda yang sepertinya memberikan perlawanan yang membuatnya babak belur dan kehilangan nyawa.

Jika bukan karena seorang tetangga yang melihat mereka dibawa masuk ke dalam mobil malam itu, polisi tidak akan menemukan mereka di sebuah gudang tua di daerah perkebunan. Polisi meyakini pelakunya adalah pelaku yang sama dengan kasus-kasus mutilasi akhir-akhir ini karena gaya penculikannya yang serupa. Kasusnya pun tiba-tiba berhenti terjadi begitu saja seakan pelaku hilang ditelan bumi dan meninggalkan Furihata sebagai satu-satunya korban selamat.

Sejak malam itu, Furihata berubah total. Tidak ada yang bisa mengatakan sang kapten menjadi semakin takut atau malah semakin berani sejak hari itu. Furihata kini selalu pulang sebelum malam hari dan tidak pernah berani mengambil sapu dan pel karena tempat penyimpanan yang kecil dan gelap. Namun kini Furihata tidak lagi takut menghadapi setiap lawannya. Semua orang dia hadapi dengan penuh kepercayaan diri. Seorang Akashi pun tak lagi membuatnya getar di dalam lapangan. Tidak hanya itu, Furihata pun semakin tertutup. Dia hanya mengatakan hal yang perlu. Bahkan Kawahara kewalahan sendiri setiap kali dia berusaha membuat Furihata kembali terbuka kepadanya.

Furihata mengikuti jadwal konsultasi yang diberikan pemerintah setiap minggunya dan tak lupa meminum obat yang diberikan. Namun tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana perkembangannya karena Furihata tidak ingin dan tidak mengizinkan siapapun tahu selain dia dan sang psikiaternya.

Pertandingan Winter Cup adalah pertandingan terakhirnya. Setelah ini, dia akan meninggalkan basket dan menenggelamkan diri di antara buku-buku. Basket hanya mengingatkannya dengan sahabatnya dan sahabatnya membuatnya teringat kejadian di hari itu, hanya dirinya terduduk lemas sambil menggenggam tangan Fukuda yang dingin tanpa denyut nadi.

Semua orang pun menyerah dan membiarkan Furihata melakukan apa yang ia mau.

* * *

Sekitar setahun kemudian, setelah dia sedang menjalani kuliahnya di fakultas psikologi terbaik di Jepang, seseorang dengan pakaian formal mendatanginya dan menawarkannya tempat di akademi polisi. Orang yang sama yang mengetuai kasusnya dahulu.

"Kau tidak berniat mengejar pembunuh sahabatmu? Aku bisa membantumu," tanya orang itu.

Furihata berusaha untuk berekspresi senetral mungkin dan balas bertanya, "Mengapa aku? Mengapa mendatangiku?"

"Karena kulihat kau mempunyai kemampuan dan keinginan yang sedang kucari."

Furihata hanya diam menatap mug berisi kopi hitam di tangannya. Dia datang ke kafe ini dengan niat membeli kopi dengan dosis kafein tertinggi untuk membantunya mengerjakan esai yang harus dikumpulkan besok tapi orang ini menariknya duduk di meja yang sama dan secara terang-terangan mengatakan keinginannya.

"Matsumoto Satoshi," kata orang itu sambill memberikan kartunya. "Katakan saja namaku saat kau mendaftar nanti. Tapi usahakan untuk memberitahuku terlebih dahulu."

Malamnya ketika Furihata menelepon nomor di kartu bisnis dari orang itu, dia sadar hidupnya akan berubah menjadi kisah yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

* * *

4 tahun kemudian, dia berhasil membuat Matsumoto tertawa puas melihat kasus yang ia pecahkan dengan orang yang tak terduga, Aomine Daiki. Dia tidak ada niat mengerjakan kasus itu tapi Aomine mendengar kisahnya dari Matsumoto dan memutuskan dia butuh _profiler_ seperti Furihata jika ingin menyelesaikan kasusnya. Dia baru saja selesai upacara mengucapan janji polisi sebelum Aomine memohon bantuannya.

Singkatnya, pelaku kasus pemerkosaan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini di daerah sepi di Tokyo adalah anak laki-laki dari salah satu pengusaha penting di Jepang. Para atasan kepolisian sudah melarang mereka berdua untuk melanjutkan penyelidikan tapi Aomine dan Furihata secara _tidak sengaja_ menjatuhkan dokumen yang akhirnya ditemukan oleh seorang reporter berita yang membuat masyarakat sendiri yang memaksa pemerintah untuk menyelesaikan kasus tersebut.

Seakan tidak kehilangan akal, pelaku sengaja menyogok orang lain untuk mengakui kejahatannya. Sebuah acara berita eksklusif pun mengundang Furihata sebagai _profiler_ resmi di kasus tersebut untuk memberikan penjelasan. Namun karena Furihata tidak bisa blak-blakan menceritakan kejadian yang sesungguhnya, Furihata, Aomine dan produser acara pun membuat sebuah rencana agar terlihat seakan karyawan di acara itu lah yang melakukan penyelidikan sendiri dan membuat seakan Furihata dijebak untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

Kasus itu langsung melejitkan nama Furihata dan Aomine sebagai pahlawan di mata masyarakat tapi musuh di mata kepolisian dan politisi.

Sebagai hukuman, mereka berdua dipindahkerjakan. Namun karena pamor mereka yang masih tinggi, para atasan kebingungan sendiri mencari cara untuk mempindahkan mereka tanpa membuat masyarakat curiga. Mendengar itu, Matsumoto segera memberitahu Furihata dan Aomine.

"Ah, bagaimana lagi? Inilah hasilnya jika berani melawan atasan," kata Matsumoto dengan nada santai.

"Aku sendiri tidak terlalu peduli akan dipindahkan kemana," gumam Furihata pelan, matanya sibuk membaca dokumen kasus baru.

Aomine menghela napas. "Kau harus peduli. Jika bukan karena aku yang memaksamu, kau tidak akan berada di posisi seperti ini."

"Aku tidak akan mendapatkan pengalaman semenarik ini jika bukan karenamu, Aomine- _san_ ," balas Furihata. "Aku malah cukup terkejut melihatmu bekerja keras menyelesaikan kasus ini sampai tidak tidur berhari-hari. Kantung matamu mengerikan."

"Hei, hei, aku memang senang bekerja keras. Aku tidak akan menjadi lulusan terbaik di angkatanku jika aku tidak bekerja keras," desis Aomine.

Furihata menggumam panjang. "Bukan seperti itu yang ku dengar dari Momoi- _san_ saat kita sekolah dulu. Dia selalu datang merengek pada Kuroko karena kemalasanmu."

"I-itu… itu masa lalu! Mengapa kau membicarakan hal itu?!"

Furihata melirik Aomine dan tersenyum sekilas. "Oh, bukan apa-apa. Tapi merasa sedikit terharu karena melihat perubahanmu ini tidak masalah, 'kan?"

Aomine meliriknya tajam tanpa membalas. Matsumoto hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah mereka.

"Ada kemungkinan kalian akan dipindahkan ke kantor besar di luar kota lalu dipindahkan kembali ke cabang yang sepi penduduk setelah pamor kalian menurun. Jika itu terjadi, tidak akan ada kasus-kasus menarik yang dapat kau kerjakan lagi, Furihata- _kun_ ," kata Matsumoto akhirnya.

Furihata meringis mendengarnya tapi matanya tetap tertuju pada kertas di tangannya. Aomine hanya diam memperhatikan orang yang selama 2 minggu ini menjadi rekan kerjanya karena rekan kerja sekaligus tim aslinya menarik diri tepat ketika mereka mendapatkan larangan pertama. Itu adalah pengkhianatan terbesar baginya dan keberadaan Furihata di sampingnya yang meyakininya bahwa mereka bisa menyelesaikan kasus itu berdua saja cukup membuatnya tidak jatuh dan kecewa. Rasanya seperti ketika jaman SMP dulu ketika lawan-lawannya kehilangan semangat bermain tapi Kuroko tetap di belakangnya dan mendorongnya untuk tetap bermain.

"Sepertinya aku bisa memastikan hal itu tidak terjadi," gumam Aomine pelan.

Furihata menoleh dan mengerjap bingung tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aomine bersyukur sang _profiler_ tidak bertanya karena dia sendiri tidak yakin Furihata akan setuju dengan rencananya meminta bantuan dari teman jauhnya sekaligus seseorang yang Kuroko yakini adalah musuh bebuyutan Furihata di jaman SMA. Sudah 5 tahun berlalu. Tidak mungkin status itu masih berlanjut sampai sekarang, 'kan?

* * *

Aomine meringis pelan melihat ekspresi netral di wajah Furihata saat mereka merapikan ruangan baru mereka di kantor pusat Kyoto. Ekspresi itu tidak berubah sama sekali walaupun Akashi berdiri di belakangnya dengan tangan terlipat, mata memperhatikan _sang profiler_ dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas dan ke bawah lagi, berkali-kali.

"Mengingat keberadaan kalian di sini adalah karenaku, kalian sadar aku memiliki kekuasaan di tim kalian, 'kan?" kata Akashi setelah keheningan berlangsung lama.

Tatapan Furihata langsung berubah menjadi dingin. Saat itu lah Aomine sadar dia salah.

Sebenarnya Aomine tidak sepenuhnya salah. Dia hanya tidak tahu sejarah yang tak pernah diketahui orang lain di antara Furihata Kouki dan Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

Chapter ini istilahnya baru prolog. Maaf OOC hehe

Ini fic pertamaku di fandom anime sekaligus ffn karena jujur aja aku ga pernah pede buat fic anime. Cuma demen baca dan membayangkan :( cuma yah ini tiba-tiba ide plot begini dan mikir kok cocok banget buat akafuri. Beneran cuma cocok sama akafuri. Kenapa? Kalian bisa liat aja nanti. Furihata masih seorang penakut dan Akashi masih Akashi karena sesuatu.

Aku juga lagi sibuk banget sama kuliah karena udah menuju semester akhir. Berusaha menolak godaan tapi baru kali ini godaannya kuat banget sampai berhari-hari ga ilang, masih greget. Jadi mau ga mau dipost deh.

Maaf kalo kalian ga ngerti. Emang sekarang gaya bahasaku buat nulis beribet banget sampe aku sendiri bacanya bingung hahahahaha

Btw, karena ini pertama kalinya, tolong banget kalo ada salah atau sesuatu yg kurang sreg, tolong kasih tau aku buat pembelajaran. Ok? Ok? winks


End file.
